A supporting profiled element of the type in question is known for example from DE 101 56 123 B4. This supporting profiled element is used to support a reinforcing profiled element, which is formed from a fibre composite semi-finished product, in a curing process of a method for producing a cover element (for example for an aeroplane) which is reinforced by the reinforcing profiled element. In this curing process, the reinforcing profiled element is bonded (what is known as “co-bonding” or “co-curing”) to a surface of the cover element, which is also formed from a fibre composite semi-finished product.
In general, there is a need for a supporting profiled element of this type whenever there is the risk of the reinforcing profiled element deforming during the curing process as a result of the shaping of the reinforcing profiled element which is to be bonded. In this context, it should be noted that in fibre composite methods of this type, the “substrate” (for example the fuselage shell of a vehicle fuselage component) is generally introduced, together with the reinforcing profiled element which is bonded thereto, into a casing, which is subjected to pressure from the outside.
The reinforcing profiled element can be prevented from deforming in this manner by the supporting profiled element, which extends parallel to the reinforcing profiled element and contacts it at least in portions.
With a view to the advantage expected from fibre composite technology of a high specific strength of the fibre composite component which is to be produced, a supporting profiled element which is used during production should be removed again once the fibre composite semi-finished product has been cured and connected. In the production of the fibre composite component as disclosed in DE 101 56 123 B4, the supporting profiled element which is used in this context can be drawn out, for example laterally, from an intermediate space of the approximately C-shaped reinforcing profiled element once the fibre composite semi-finished product has been cured. The supporting profiled element could for example be manufactured from metal (for example aluminium), for example as a milled metal part.
By contrast, however, shapings and arrangements of reinforcing profiled elements which do not make it possible to remove the supporting profiled element sideways (transverse to the longitudinal direction of the reinforcing profiled element) after curing, because it is “caught” between the substrate and the reinforcing profiled element in this direction, are also conceivable in a curing process of this type.
In particular in a case of this type, it may be provided that the supporting profiled element is drawn out in the longitudinal direction of the reinforcing profiled element, rather than the transverse direction, after the substrate and the reinforcing profiled element have been cured. However, in many cases this requires that the supporting profiled element is manufactured from a flexible material, rather than a rigid material such as aluminium, so as to ensure sufficient flexibility of the supporting profiled element for it to be drawn out. A flexible supporting profiled element is therefore often required, in particular in the production of vehicle fuselage components which are curved in a complicated manner (for example cover panels of aircraft, etc.).
“Rubbercraft Corporation of California”, USA, supplies such flexible supporting profiled elements manufactured from an elastomeric material or single-piece bladders up to 14.6 m in length (“single piece bladders up to 48′ in length”) for use in the production of composite constructions and composite components (website www.rubbercraft.com/tooling.htm as of 10 May 2010). When supporting profiled elements of this type are used, which are manufactured so as to be tailored for a very specific application, they are affected to some degree, in such a way that they can generally be used at most a few times for component production of the type in question. This results in high costs for providing the required number of supporting profiled elements, in particular in the mass production of vehicle fuselage components, which are each provided with one or more reinforcing profiled elements.